


Serendipity

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Awkwardness, Computer illiterate Erwin, F/M, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, Internet memes, Online Dating, Piercings, Smut, erwin is persuasive, looks can be deceiving, tatoos, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting talked into going on a double date with a friend of Hange's boyfriend, you and your date find yourself victims of a matchmaking scheme. Sometimes chance is a good thing.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting talked into going on a double date with a friend of Hange's boyfriend, you and your date find yourself victims of a matchmaking scheme. Sometimes chance is a good thing.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This idea came to me yesterday and it would not leave me alone! Just a short little two shot lol I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluffy smutty humor (smut is in the next chapter! :) ) Thank you for reading!

Levi glared at Erwin. "Let me get this straight, you want me to help you make a profile on one of those shitty dating sites?"

Erwin nods. "You know I'm not good with computers, Levi." He gives Levi a pleading look.

  _'Not good is an understatement'_ Levi thinks. It wasn't just computers, Erwin lacked skills in the use of most modern technological devices. 

Just months ago Erwin had discovered texting and YouTube. His friends becoming victims of awkward messages and the occasional 3am outdated meme or viral video. Levi shudders remembering Erwin's recent discovery of the 'Harlem Shake' phenomenon, which was somehow a fraction less annoying than when he found an endless loop of 'Nyan cat.' Levi does not know what the hell was so funny about a pop tart with a cat head that shits rainbows across the screen while equally shitty music plays in the background. 

Now thanks to Mike, Erwin became intrigued by the notion of online dating, convinced that he would meet "the woman of his dreams."

Mike had filled Erwin's head with the idea of being able to find a date who shared your interests instead of leaving it up to chance and the site only made things worse will all the testimonials of couples who had found "The one".

Of course Erwin, being the shitty hopeless romantic that he is, couldn't wait to give it a try.

Its not that Erwin had any trouble finding dates on his own. It was that most of the women he  dated hadn't held his interest for more than a date or two. He had spent most of his adult years pursuing and furthering his career.

Now that he had achieved the success he has always hoped for, he realized he was lonely and wanted a wife and a family to share it with. Levi had told him that he should just get a dog which Erwin took as a joke and laughed.

So Levi had just given up and decided to just humor Erwin and helped him make his damn profile.

"Who comes up with these fucking questions?" Levi asks, already feeling irritated.

Erwin just shrugs. "They're just trying to be thorough, Levi, it's supposed to help make a more accurate match." Erwin replies calmly.

"Who gives a shit what your favorite flavor of ice cream is? This is the shittiest method of matchmaking I have ever seen!" He shouted. Erwin just chuckled and the pair continued to fill out the form.

After at least an hour of mind numbing stupid questions, the form was completed, photo added and submitted.

Erwin flashes a smile at his friend. "Thanks for your help, Levi."

Levi smirks. "Tch, you're welcome, besides someone has to make sure you don't post a bunch of porn links accidentally this time."  Erwin's cheeks turn pink as he remembers the incident mentioned.

 Several days later Erwin informed Levi that he had received several inquiries and he had finally after several dates and phone conversations he had found his match.

Unfortunately for Levi, Erwin and his new girlfriend had decided to play matchmaker themselves hoping to help their best friends possibly make a connection as well.

* * *

 

Your (e/c) eyes widened in disbelief. "You're telling me, that you told some fucking stranger I'd go on a date with him?" You shout at Hange, whom is still grinning like an idiot.

She joins you on the couch. "He's not really a stranger, I've met him a few times now." She replies, nervously pushing her glasses back up into place. "Besides, it's not like you'd really be alone, it's a double date."

"Meeting someone 'a few times' doesn't mean he's not a stranger, Hange." You shoot back at her.

She leans closer to you and gives you her puppy dog look, big brown eyes looking as sad as possible. "It's just one date (y/n), please?"

 You frown. "I hate when you make that face." You mumble and throw the blanket you were lying under over her head, temporarily blocking her secret weapon. 

"Don't do it, (y/n), he's probably a jerk and you wouldn't ditch us on game night." A voice suddenly complained, identity hidden behind the door of the fridge.

You sat up, not even surprised anymore. "Where did you come from Eren?" You asked  the individual now raiding your cabinets for bags of chips.

He paused momentarily giving his usual smirk, green eyes flicked in your direction. "I came through the door just like everyone else dumbass." 

Normally if someone spoke to you like that, they would get a face full of fist. Eren was one of the few exceptions, having known him since you  both were in diapers.  You knew each other so well that you knew when the other was teasing. 

"Keep it up and you'll be walking to work tomorrow, dumbass." You returned with a smug smile.

Eren rolls his eyes. "Fine, sorry (f/n)." He says chuckling.

Hange emerges from her temporary prison. "So, will you come on Friday?" She asks you slightly timidly.

You sigh in defeat. "Fine, ONE date." You reply slowly and as loud as you can.

She flinches "okay, I promise!" She shouts and happily runs off to call Erwin.

”Don't even say it." You call out from the couch, not even having to look to know Eren is about to give his usual smartass comment. He just laughs.

* * *

 

** Friday Night: **

You take one last look in the mirror and grab your keys. You exit the building and walk to your car. After you get in and fasten your seatbelt, you check your phone for messages.

Hange and Erwin were going to meet you and Erwin's friend, Levi, at the restaurant.

As you approached the front door of the building, you receive a text from Hange saying she had come down with a sudden  fever and wouldn't be able to make it tonight.

Just as you were about to angrily stomp back to your car, you see an equally irate yet extremely handsome man walking towards the restaurant swearing up a storm. 'Hmm maybe this won't be so bad' you think to yourself as you enter the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader meet in the next chapter. And yes, there will be smut damn it! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader make a connection *smut, lemon* ahead ;)

You head over to the waiting area where the hostess is taking down names and seating those with reservations.

There is a short line so you decide to look for the man you saw earlier, almost positive that he is Erwin's friend Levi. He seemed to fit Hange's description perfectly: Rude, angry and "vertically challenged".  

What Hange didn't mention was that he was also incredibly attractive. As in he could have been a model if it wasn't for the height thing. He had silky black hair styled in an undercut and piercing grey eyes. It didn't take you long to find him as he was still loudly arguing with Erwin on his phone while pacing back and forth near one of the benches in the waiting area.

"You're a shitty liar, Erwin!" Levi yells into his phone. He pushed his hair back in aggravation.

You approach him slowly. After a few minutes of threatening statements to his friend, he ends his call. He looks up after putting his phone away and  notices you standing in front of him.

"Levi?" You ask, feeling slightly nervous as he makes eye contact, intense grey eyes meeting (e/c). "I'm (y/n), Hange's friend." You add after you were met with silence.

You extend your hand to him and he shakes it politely and smirks.

"I'm guessing you got tricked into this shitty scheme as well?" He asked.

"If you meant, was I talked into going on a double date with a stranger and then got  ditched with a shoddy excuse, then yes." You reply, returning the smirk. 

After a short wait, you were seated a table and the two of you ordered your dinners. Your drinks arrive quickly and you feel a bit nervous when you notice Levi openly staring at you.

You take a sip from your drink and meet his gaze. "What?" You blurt out and then blush slightly not meaning to sound rude. He looks down for a second and then back at you. 

"You look different than I expected." He answers honestly. "I don't mean that in a bad way." He added quickly, with a hint of pink to his cheeks.

You were pretty familiar with that kind of response. You could tell he wasn't trying to be rude. Between a few piercings and quite a bit of tattoos covering your skin, you usually drew stares.

You smile. "I'm used to being stared at, I know I tend to stand out a bit."

He sighs. "I guess I expected an overexcited idiot who talks way too fucking loud and knocks shit over constantly." 

You laugh."I was expecting an angry midget, by the way Hange described you." Levi glared at you silently.

"You're not that angry." You add trying not to laugh.

"But I make up for it with my fucking glowing personality." He replied with a completely straight face.

You can't help but laugh and you can sense the initial awkwardness lifting somewhat, now feeling a little more comfortable with each other. 

 As dinner continued, you both shared information about yourselves and of course stories about your friends.

You almost choked on your food when Levi told you about the time Erwin was trying to delete spam mail and somehow managed to forward a porn site advertisement to all of the other executives at work.

Luckily for Erwin, everyone knew about his struggles with technology and just laughed it off but he still gets a creepy smile and wink from Pixis whenever there is a company meeting.

You then shared the story of Hange almost blowing up the science lab back in college, luckily no one was injured but Hange had ended up singeing her eyebrows and half of her hair so for a few months following the accident she had worn a wig and drew her eyebrows on.

Levi actually laughed at the story and you noticed how he managed to look even more handsome which caused you to blush.

"Fucking idiots, maybe that shitty dating site does work" Levi mused, still wearing a smirk. 

 You and Levi had hit it off so well that after a few more outings, you were officially a couple.

You had never felt chemistry with anyone else before. Levi seemed to care more about the person you were inside than to judge you by your appearance like a lot of other people did. Levi felt just as lucky to have someone that saw past his sarcasm and shit jokes and into the surprisingly caring person inside. 

 

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

 Your heart fluttered nervously in your chest as you and Levi crashed onto his bed together, clothing hastily being pulled off and flung in all directions. You felt slightly self conscious because you haven't been this intimate with someone in a long time and a little nervous about being inexperienced or unattractive after uncovering the rest of your body in front of someone. Those thoughts faded away once you gazed into each other's eyes. It just felt right.

You pushed Levi back on the bed and straddled him, both still wearing underwear. You reached behind yourself and unhooked your bra letting it slide down onto the bed. As soon as Levi took in your topless form, his eyes darkened with lust turning you on even more. You bite your lip and run your palms down your front slowly over your breasts and down your stomach landing on the hard muscular chest below. Levi can only groan in return, too consumed by desire to form words.

You let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly grabs your wrists and rolls you both over pinning you underneath him.

He dips his head down and captures your earlobe in his teeth and whispers, "My turn." in a tone that makes a jolt of electricity run through your veins.

You gasp as he licks then lightly nips both hardened buds on your chest giving both equal attention. You can't help but squirm when you feel his hot wet tongue slide down your stomach and almost jerk straight up from the bed when you feel it make contact with your  already swollen clit. 

 All you can do is moan and grab fistfuls of soft black strands as his tongue works magic on your throbbing wet core. Just when you feel you're about to reach sweet release, he stops and pulls away, a small smirk countering your glare. 

You wait impatiently as he moves over to rummage through the drawer in the nightstand. He quickly obtains protection and slides it on. You let out a growl and flip Levi onto his back.  He moans in pleasure when you hover over and slowly sink yourself down onto his throbbing length.

Your hands intertwine and you move slowly up and down at first until Levi slides his hands down nails digging into your hips using hard thrusts to drive you to the most intense orgasm you both have ever experienced. 

 You sigh happily and collapse down onto the mattress beside Levi as he quickly removes and disposesof the protection into the wastbasket beside the bed. Fatigue quickly consumes you and Levi just pulls your sleepy form against him and smiles. 

 ' _Maybe Erwin was right, afterall.'_ Levi mused to himself  as he wraps his arms around you and starts to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly you are both jolted awake by a loud chime from Levi's phone. He had forgotten to silence it earlier. He grabs it off the nightstand to check the incoming text.

You lean over to see what Levi was scowling at. You can't help but laugh at the doge meme on the screen. Levi silences the phone and slams it back down on the nightstand. "Fucking Erwin." He mutters with a smirk and throws the covers back over you both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I've gotten around to finishing this :) School work has beeen consuming a lot of my time this semester. I do plan on updating several of my fics and will be starting a new Eren/reader soon. I haven't disappeared, life just gets in the way sometimes lol I hope this came out ok. Feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
